This invention relates generally to pallets and more particularly to pallets having an upper member attached to a lower member.
Many load bearing pallets of the type used with fork lift trucks are made of plastic. Such pallets often have upper faces, lower faces, and spacers separating the upper and lower faces to enable the tines of a fork lift to be inserted between the faces. Several of these pallets are of two-piece constructions and include upper and lower members. When not in use, the respective members of a plurality of pallets may be nested together to minimize the space required for storage. Before use, an upper member is attached to the lower member with screw-type fasteners or other suitable fasteners.
A disadvantage of such pallets is that fastening the upper and lower members together is time consuming. Also, if the fasteners become lose or if they are not adequately tightened in the beginning, then the strength and reliability of the assembled pallet is diminished. Another disadvantage is that the fasteners alone prevent separation of the upper and lower members. During use of the pallet, the fasteners are often subject to shearing forces. Failure of the fasteners reduce the strength and durability of the pallet.